


Homecoming

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the angels fall, the Winchesters wonder just where their angel got off to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

It wasn’t until Sam had been out of the hospital for almost a month that he and Dean realized that they hadn’t heard from Cas. Dean said he’d prayed while Sam was unconscious, but when there was no answer, he’d just assumed Cas was busy. Or being a dick, which Sam thought was a little unfair. If they really had seen angels falling the night he’d tried to close Hell, there had to be some pretty important shit going down. But there had been no answer to Dean’s prayers at the hospital and there were none to Sam’s when he was alone in the hotel room, so they resigned themselves to not knowing and got on with life and hunting.  
  
Six months slid by and gradually the shakes and the weakness faded, but the nightmares probably never would. Sam had accepted that long ago, although he did his best to hide it from Dean. The frequent salads and lack of late-night research told him he wasn’t being that successful, but Dean wasn’t pushing the issues, so Sam ate the salads and got the rest and told himself to enjoy the treats and the time while they lasted. And if he still prayed at night, filling Castiel in on what they were doing and how his recovery was going, that was something nobody else ever had to know.  
  
He was worried about Cas, and in spite of Dean’s assurances that he was ‘fine, just busy with angelic crap’, he could tell that his brother was, too. By now, everyone knew that the angels had Fallen, all of them plummeting to Earth in a wash of Grace and fire, but they hadn’t heard anything from Cas, and none of the angels they’d come across in their hunts knew anything about him. Their prayers were still going unanswered, and Sam was starting to wonder if that was because there simply was no Cas there to pray to, if somehow he hadn’t survived the angels’ ejection from Heaven. He thought about getting him a stone, putting it up either in Lawrence near their parents or somewhere near the bunker, setting up some kind of memorial to their fallen friend and ally, but the one time he’d mentioned it, Dean had flatly refused and gone off on a three-day bender.  
  
Sam didn’t make any more suggestions after that. In fact, he stopped mentioning Cas altogether, but he didn’t stop praying to him. Or hoping that somehow he’d either come back or that they’d at least find out what happened to him. Losing him for good would suck, but not knowing was worse. So when one day he went out to check the mail and marvel at the fact that the Winchesters were actually getting mail somewhere besides a PO box and he found a man standing at the end of the driveway, staring up the road towards the bunker, a man in threadbare, travel-stained clothes that had probably been stolen from someone’s clothesline, he figured he could be excused for not recognizing him right away. But when he heard his name said in that low, gravelly voice, that was when he knew that there really was a God out there somewhere and He was still answering prayers and handing out blessings by the handful.  
  
Because their angel was back, even if he wasn’t an angel anymore. And maybe it was knowing that, maybe it was seeing the man instead of the angel, that allowed Sam to finally do what he’d only fantasized about before. He kissed Cas, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close for not nearly long enough and kissed him. Blue eyes stared up at him when he pulled back and just when he thought he’d made a huge mistake, Cas smiled and said his name again, then kissed him right back.


End file.
